


My Most Precious Treasure

by why-the-hell-do-i-write (stillwater_writes)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, this is just a short bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7583962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillwater_writes/pseuds/why-the-hell-do-i-write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bit of fluff from an ask prompt on my blog. Young Jack and Gabe being adorable dorks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Most Precious Treasure

The documentary is admittedly boring, but Jack seems to be enjoying it. Besides, he’s settled himself against Gabe’s chest in that insanely adorable way of his, so unless Jack moves, nobody’s going anywhere.

After a while Gabe stops paying attention, instead opting to play with Jack’s hair. Running his fingers through it, smoothing it, puffing it up, and just enjoying the soft rays of sun on his boyfriend’s head. _The golden boy._ Gabe presses a soft kiss to the side of Jack’s head, receiving a happy hum in return as he snuggles even closer.

“So what’s this thing on again?” Gabe asks a while later, only mildly interested.

“Various historical discoveries. Things like ship wrecks, sealed tombs, buildings lost to time. All sorts of interesting things.”

“Hmmm. Yeah. Interesting.”

“Come on! It is interesting!” Jack turns to face him, eyes sparkling, “Besides some have fantastic treasure in them! Can you imagine that? Finding all sorts of cool things! Precious metals or jewels! Or artifacts lost to the ages! Treasure beyond your wildest imagination!” Gabe chuckles at that, the sound more a rumble in his chest.

“Nope. Sorry. Can’t imagine that.” Jack’s expression sours slightly, expression becoming a bit of a pout.

“Come on. Don’t be like that.” Gabe actually laughs this time as he wraps his arms around Jack.

“You didn’t let me finish cariño. I can’t imagine a treasure beyond my wildest dreams, because I already have the best one to exist.”

“Hmmm?” The quizzical expression Jack wears is almost painfully cute.

“You, mi amor. You’re the most precious treasure to ever exist. I don’t need anything else, so long as I have you.” He presses a kiss against Jack’s blushing cheek. _My sweet golden boy._

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the link to the ask in case you're interested: http://why-the-hell-did-i-make-this.tumblr.com/post/147947695938/reaper76-36-precious-treasure


End file.
